lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringo Zahn
Ringo White Zahn is a pure blood vampire that is born of half Russian and half Japanese descent and is the second born child of Kaya Ueno and Radimir White, her brother Vladimir being the oldest. While she may be a vampire, Ringo desires to be human more than anything. Like her parents, she was forced into an arranged marriage by the vampire council to become the wife of Teivel Zahn. She is a also a student at Tsukuba Academy. Personality Ringo is an intelligent, well-spoken and organized young lady who is able to make friends easily despite being a vampire. While she knows that what she is must remain a secret at all costs, this doesn't stop her from having a social life be it with those of her own kind or other species since she isn't someone to turn a nose because they're different from her. She takes her status as a pure blood vampire quite seriously and knows she has to set an example for other vampires. However, she doesn't use her status to get things or have people do things for her. Unless she seeks something that is truly of importance, she will not do it. Therefore, her marriage to Teivel Zahn she accepted without question. She is very protective of him and will not hesitate to kill anyone who is a threat to him, which proves that while it was a marriage of convince between the two of them, she does love him dearly. This same protectiveness is also the same with anyone that she is friends with. She will not allow anyone to hurt them for any reason or she will make them regret it. Much like her status, she also takes studying very seriously as well, as she believes having a proper education is beneficial to ones life, even if those like her will probably never use it but to herself, she finds it quite useful as she enjoys learning new things she's never learned before. Ringo has a talent for playing the piano, a skill she inherited from her mother whom she currently isn't on good terms with but enjoys the parchment for music nonetheless. Aside from all of this, like the average teenager, Ringo enjoys fashion as she is normally wearing stylish clothes all the time because she finds them to be beautiful, she loves chocolate and stargazing. Normally for a vampire, not using their abilities on a regular would make them weak but it is not the case for all vampires. Ringo doesn't wish to give into her vampiric nature despite taking her status of what she is seriously. She doesn't believe in hurting innocent people and killing on a whim. In fact, she tries so hard to be a normal girl which is also her reason for agreeing to marry Teivel because deep down he desires to be normal but is unable to and finds that something that she can relate to him with. Ringo remains strong despite not using her powers but to do so she drinks from blood packets as blood tablets do not work on her but in fact dry out her throat and just make her even more thirsty for real blood. She is also not on good terms with her mother who is quite a strict woman who believes that Ringo should be more serious about her pure blood status than she actually is. She wants her to take advantage of it and find servants for herself but Ringo refuses to do so because she finds it to be inhuman to manipulate or take away someone's free will. It is also why she doesn't use her ability to command vampires that are weaker than herself. Her mother despite the idea of her wanting to have a social life around humans and other beings as she believes a pure blood vampire should not concern themselves with such frivolous dealings. Ringo still doesn't feel the same, therefore in the eyes of her mother, she is considered a disgrace. She doesn't find her marriage to Teivel to be a convenience like most would in her situation and doesn't like it when others attempt to mock it, outwardly voicing how she feels about it and Teivel without hesitation even if this puts her on the bad side of others given Teivel's previous history with the vampire council. Appearance Ringo is 5'3" with golden blonde hair that she normally wears up in a ponytail behind her hair and blue eyes. She is the spitting image of her mother who she looks exactly like except her mother's eyes are red whereas Ringo's are blood and Ringo's hair is only worn down whenever she goes to bed or whenever she's fighting in which case her hair grows longer in length and stops all the way down to the back of her thighs and when not fighting it reverts back to being shorter, stopping at her mid-back. Her skin is quite pale which is normal for those of the vampire race, she has a slender waist and a c-cup size bust that is only noticeable depending on what she wears that shows off her figure more. Ringo is normally seen wearing fashionable clothes because she finds them to be beautiful rather than wearing them to show off the fact that she can afford to buy such clothes. When attending school she wears the appropriate uniform that includes a long sleeve white oxford shirt with a blue ribbon neck tie, blue long sleeve jacket and a blue pleated skirt with dark blue socks and black suede shoes. She wears the summer equivalent of this which is a short sleeve white oxford shirt, blue ribbon neck tie with a beige sweater vest and an introverted blue and white pleated skirt with dark blue socks and black suede shoes. Whenever she has to fight, Ringo sports a red and gold battle attire with a headdress. History Born as Ringo White to a Russian pureblood vampire man named Radimir Rurik White and a Japanese pureblood vampire woman named Kaya Ueno, she was the second born the second child of the two for her brother Vladimir is the eldest. Kaya and Radimir’s marriage was one of inconvenience as there aren’t many pure blood vampire families that are left that is known to the existence of others and therefore their families thought it suitable for the two of them to wed one another and reproduce children to keep the blood in their family line pure and not tainted with human blood. Being part of such well bred families, they were taught how to properly behave and interact when in the public eyes of others of their own race. They may not have loved each other but they came to tolerate one another in order to satisfy their families needs and views. They followed in the same footsteps in raising their children the same way. Radimir didn’t show any hatred or dislike towards other races, including humans but his wife Kaya did. She didn’t see the point and viewed humans as nothing more than food but because of her status, she knew that she couldn’t go out and simply attack people for their blood, no matter how much she craved it. That and it would run the risk of turning a human into a rouge blood thirsty vampire. She tried to instill the same feelings she had towards humans into her daughter Ringo but found her to be most disappointing as well as a disgrace because she chose to associate with them instead of leaving them be because they could nor will ever understand their world. Ringo’s most fondest memory of her childhood was being able to play with her childhood friend, Haruna Yuzushiki, a human girl who was the same age as she was. All the time they would play and hang out. Even sneak away to hang out with one another after being told by their parents to stay way from each other. Things were going great, that is until a vampire had attacked Haruna out of the blue and Ringo was the one that was to blame for it. Luckily, Haruna survived the attack with just blood loss but that accident caused Ringo to be no longer allowed to associate with humans as par her mother’s orders. As for her Haruna and her family, their memories were erased of ever knowing them as well as the accident itself erased and they eventually moved away. Ringo became quite a lonely girl groomed girl that longed to have friends. She longed to have a life of her own that wasn’t bound to the laws of vampires. In other words, she desired to be human. When her mother found this out, she backhanded her for thinking in such a way and told her that it was not a choice to be human or vampire. She is what she is and she had to accept and embrace it. No matter how much Kaya yelled at her daughter, Ringo didn’t listen to her. No amount of yelling or threats was going to change how she felt. She knew it was a risk in being around people because of what she was but Ringo didn’t care. It was a life she wanted for herself even if it was far out of her reach. As for her brother, they have a normal brother-sister relationship, sometimes bickering, sharing theories, though most of the time he plays tricks on her and teases her which results her hitting him in a humorous way. For the longest, she remained home schooled, excelling in all of her studies even though Ringo wanted to learn more than what she was allowed and it was her father who had allowed her to finally attend a school outside of home around the age of thirteen. Ringo became the official new student at Yokai Academy in the Yokai Realm. It was a school solely for monsters even though one human managed to cross the hidden border that separated the Yokai Realm from the human realm. It’s not something she particularly wanted but it was a school nonetheless it was an an experience that would teach her how to properly act around humans. While attending Yokai Academy, she never suffered through the pain of craving for blood since no one in the realm was human and therefore she didn’t have any serious reactions to anyone she was near. As a just in case, she always had blood packets with her on hand to keep her urges at bay. Plus, there was the campus rule that students weren’t allowed to use their powers and yet many of them did. Ringo never saw a need to use her powers and would suppress her true strength to avoid accidentally killing someone. She never had too many problems at this school but she was viewed as one of many beautiful girls among the male student body. Though she wasn’t trying to be popular in any way, she just fell in the category. Unlike most, she didn’t use it to her advantage like they would or her mother for that matter to get people to do things for her and anyone that was willing to be her friend, she didn’t mind it at all. Ringo was just that nice of a person, though maybe a little bit too nice as there have been moments where she’d always been taken advantage of and she was forced to fend off her attempted attackers. Ringo is quite a formidable fighter as she can hold her own despite her stature and doesn’t like to be underestimated because of it. That and well being judge because she is female. She is also one of many students that were at the top of the class, being that she always studied and paid attention rather than slack off which is something that doesn’t sit well with her. The very idea of making herself stupid on purpose by not learning anything was not acceptable. She already was a disgrace in her mother’s eyes because she didn’t take after her, she didn’t want to add on more to it by bringing home bad grades. Ringo made quite a bit of friends at Yokai while becoming interested in such things like fashion and would always buy the latest of clothes out there. Not to show off but because she actually likes what she sees. She has the sense enough to know what is hideous and what isn’t and won’t wear anything that would make her feel as well as look like a complete idiot. She also has a parchment for chocolate and never goes anywhere without having some on her. Like any girl, she had crushes by they all came and went, most of them ending in complete embarrassment as she’d openly admitted her feelings out loud to a few while around a bunch of other students but nothing that was too serious. She continued to attend Yokai Academy up until recently as an offer had came before her family to have either her or her brother married off to someone from the Zahn Family, another pure blood vampire family that was the talk among vampire kind. It was because of the youngest, Teivel that the council sought to have him executed because he didn’t follow through with the marriage to the fiancee he originally had. She’d heard quite a lot about it and personally believed that it wasn’t the business of the council to do anything in their lives but because they were bound by vampire rules and laws, there wasn’t much of a choice in the matter. Kaya was more than willing to marry off Ringo to Teivel despite everything negative she’s had to say about him and his family. Many would think that Ringo would be unhappy with such a marriage of inconvenience but she was the exact opposite. She willingly accepted the idea of becoming Teivel’s wife with no complaints. This is because she feels the two of them share one thing in common and that is desire to be human and live to make their own choices. She came to love him just for that reason and is shown to be highly protective of him as she will not allow anyone to bad mouth him or hurt him in any way unless they wish to answer to her. This same side of her comes out when her closest friends are being treated in the same manner. Everyone she meets, Ringo finds them precious to her and would do anything to keep them safe from harm. Plot Marriage of Convenience Concerning her marriage to Teivel, it’d happened a month and a half after the entire incident and she knew that Teivel didn’t want to be forced to marry someone he didn’t love but she vowed to act like a proper wife should for her husband. Plus, this also allowed her to move out of her parents home and into the Zahn family mansion and from there, she transferred schools, enrolling as a future student of Tsukuba Academy come the fall term. Her marriage to Teivel may be official but deep down Ringo knows that part of him still longs for the human that he can no longer be around. It it comes to a point where that happens she is willing to agree to step down from being his wife or he has the option to choose to be married to them both as he is expected to eventually bore an heir sometime. Relationships Teivel Zahn Being his wife, it is normal that Ringo would be protective of her husband. She not only worries about his safety but his feelings as well. She believes deep down that Teivel should follow what he wants despite his marriage. While the two of them do seem to get along, she tries to keep from getting on his nerves anyway and tries to help him in any way she can. She encourages him to drink blood despite the fact that he doesn't want to but it is the only way that he will remain strong if he drank. Seeing him tired, frustrated, etc. pains Ringo and she's not above going out of her way to please him. She knows that the memories of Kaoru Yukimi have been erased to where he has no knowledge of Teivel or the existence of vampires in general but that doesn't mean there isn't a chance that his memories would return which would put her in an awkward situation with him. If it does come to that point, she is willing to step aside and allow Teivel to be with the boy if that is what he chooses or continued to be with him but also with Kaoru as well. Abilities Blood Cravings Ringo is very resistant to her vampiric nature and therefore she drinks blood packets only a few nights a week to keep her craving for blood under control. While this doesn't cure her taste for human blood, she has no plans to become a vegan vampire either as the very thought of it sounds absurd to her. However, she will not go attack a person at random for their blood. She may crave it but she does keep her urges under control as best she can to avoid causing trouble to her race of people. She also seems to retain her taste for food as she loves eating anything that's chocolate. Sunlight Immunity Ringo's time in the sunlight is quite limited. She will not burn or become combustive but she does tire quite easily if out in it directly for a long period of time. Sunscreen usually helps to prevent this and she always has a bottle on hand with her wherever she goes. Though sunscreen usually makes ones skin a little darker depending on how long they use it, Ringo's skin remains the same tone no matter how much of it she uses. Vampiric Senses Like any pure blood vampire, Ringo's senses are incredibly strengthened more than the average human and weaker vampire. She can hear from great distances no matter where she is currently to having incredible night vision. Her sense of smell is also heightened too as she is able to tell who is human and who isn't based on their scent. Ringo also has the ability to cast familiars as well and therefore doesn't use a normal bat like most vampires do but instead a familiar black cat with red eyes that usually lurks in places that she is unable to go herself. On top of that, she has the ability to control weaker vampires if she chooses to and make them her servants though she normally doesn't see the need for it as she finds such a thing to be cruel and therefore doesn't use her abilities to make them her servants. She also possesses the ability to erase and alter the memories of those she chooses. Since she doesn't drink directly from the body of a person, this is also a power she doesn't use all that much. She can also fly as well, sprouting large black bat wings from her back to travel much faster to where she needs to go rather than running or walking. Regeneration Because she drinks from blood packets whenever she has the urge to feed, her regeneration properties are very high as it is expected to be of a pure blood vampire. As long as she's drank enough blood, Ringo can regenerate and heal pretty quickly. That includes anything from small to large wounds or reforming missing body parts. Though her regeneration doesn't go as far as protecting her from being stabbed through the heart. She still has a long ways to go to become that skillful in protecting herself but she is not easily killed if stabbed or shot in the head. She doesn't use her abilities all that much but when she does, she tries to train in order to pace herself in how much of her strength she uses so that way should she become injured, she could heal rather quickly from a wound. Fighting Style She's quite the martial artist as Ringo uses her fists and feet to fight. She can hold her own in a fight despite her stature which causes many to underestimate her at first glance. Not just because of how she looks but also because she's also a girl too. She proves them wrong by taking her enemies down without so much as an effort. It also helps that she has enhanced strength because of what she is. This making her stronger than your average human, including those who lift weights on a regular. Ringo does not use an actual weapon but instead has the ability to control water, making her have hydro-kinetic powers and she is quite proficient in using them. She has attacks like the Eight-Headed Water Snake, Water Arrow, Water Blade, Water Dragon and Water Festival which is known for being a large wave of water as opposed to the other obviously named attacks. Ringo can generate water from her hands and virtually summon water from anywhere to perform sneak attacks on her unsuspecting opponents. Coupled with her martial arts, she fights in a style that could be considered a "Water Ballet". Ringo Gallery ringo_zahn.png ringobanner002.png ringobanner.png Trivia *Her first name "Ringo" is Japanese for "Apple" *She has a similar name to Ever After High character Apple White but with major differences in terms of overall character. *Ringo's views on all races is the same as her father's but is different from her mother who is prejudice even towards humans. Also See *Teivel Zahn *Yayoi Zahn *Pure Blood Vampires *List of Tsukuba Academy Students